The adjoining figure shows two intersecting chords in a circle, with $B$ on minor arc $AD$. Suppose that the radius of the circle is $5$, that $BC=6$, and that $AD$ is bisected by $BC$. Suppose further that $AD$ is the only chord starting at $A$ which is bisected by $BC$. It follows that the sine of the central angle of minor arc $AB$ is a rational number. If this number is expressed as a fraction $\frac{m}{n}$ in lowest terms, what is the product $mn$?
[asy]size(100); defaultpen(linewidth(.8pt)+fontsize(11pt)); dotfactor=1; pair O1=(0,0); pair A=(-0.91,-0.41); pair B=(-0.99,0.13); pair C=(0.688,0.728); pair D=(-0.25,0.97); path C1=Circle(O1,1); draw(C1); label("$A$",A,W); label("$B$",B,W); label("$C$",C,NE); label("$D$",D,N); draw(A--D); draw(B--C); pair F=intersectionpoint(A--D,B--C); add(pathticks(A--F,1,0.5,0,3.5)); add(pathticks(F--D,1,0.5,0,3.5)); [/asy]

Firstly, we note the statement in the problem that "$AD$ is the only chord starting at $A$ and bisected by $BC$" – what is its significance? What is the criterion for this statement to be true?
We consider the locus of midpoints of the chords from $A$. It is well-known that this is the circle with diameter $AO$, where $O$ is the center of the circle. The proof is simple: every midpoint of a chord is a dilation of the endpoint with scale factor $\frac{1}{2}$ and center $A$. Thus, the locus is the result of the dilation with scale factor $\frac{1}{2}$ and centre $A$ of circle $O$. Let the center of this circle be $P$.
Now, $AD$ is bisected by $BC$ if they cross at some point $N$ on the circle. Moreover, since $AD$ is the only chord, $BC$ must be tangent to the circle $P$.
The rest of this problem is straightforward.
Our goal is to find $\sin \angle AOB = \sin{\left(\angle AOM - \angle BOM\right)}$, where $M$ is the midpoint of $BC$. We have $BM=3$ and $OM=4$. Let $R$ be the projection of $A$ onto $OM$, and similarly let $Q$ be the projection of $P$ onto $OM$. Then it remains to find $AR$ so that we can use the addition formula for $\sin$.
As $PN$ is a radius of circle $P$, $PN=2.5$, and similarly, $PO=2.5$. Since $OM=4$, we have $OQ=OM-QM=OM-PN=4-2.5=1.5$. Thus $PQ=\sqrt{2.5^2-1.5^2}=2$.
Further, we see that $\triangle OAR$ is a dilation of $\triangle OPQ$ about center $O$ with scale factor $2$, so $AR=2PQ=4$.
Lastly, we apply the formula:\[\sin{\left(\angle AOM - \angle BOM\right)} = \sin \angle AOM \cos \angle BOM - \sin \angle BOM \cos \angle AOM = \left(\frac{4}{5}\right)\left(\frac{4}{5}\right)-\left(\frac{3}{5}\right)\left(\frac{3}{5}\right)=\frac{7}{25}\]Thus the answer is $7\cdot25=\boxed{175}$.